Trying to Escape
by Alti'uin
Summary: If a dragon has no control over their own magic then what can a hatchling do if her rider is in danger or distress? Eragon and many others will find out the hard way. Hiatus, being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Dragon has landed. I just got this idea after reading a story from Path Unknown. I like this idea and so far I haven't seen anyone else do it so we will see where this takes me. It is set up around the time that Eragon first received the egg only there is going to be a bit of a twist. I will be keeping these chapters at least 1,000 words long. I am still working on my other story but this might help me get past the stupid writer's block that seems to be stalking me, (peeks around the corning just to see a block sliding along the sidewalk).

Disclaimer I do not in any way own the Inheritance Cycle. Though I wish I did then I would know what the heck happens in the last book, T.T

Chapter 1

Eragon couldn't believe it. All that work and it just falls down the drain. He turned towards the explosion that scared off the deer. He edged closer to the spot, eying it wearily. It had to have been magic and as far as Eragon was concerned nothing but trouble came from dealing with magic.

As he got closer he noticed there was something in the crater that had been formed from impact. It was a stone; the most beautiful stone he had ever seen. Still on edge from its entrance he slowly knelt down and picked it up. It was lighter than it looked, roughly a pound he guessed. He studied it some more, it was a sapphire blue, as he looked closer there were veins of a lighter shade all around it. It looked quite valuable, he wondered if it might help him with his problem that it helped create.

He placed it in his pack and started his journey back home.

* * *

It took a few days, he had gone very deep into the Spine in order to catch that deer. He hoped it would still be worth it. Hopefully he could sell what he had found. His thoughts kept returning back to the stone. He didn't know what it was about that blue gem that was making him want to keep it, but he had to sell it, Garrow was expecting him back any day now; they needed the meat, winter was almost upon them. He was about half a day from the village when he felt a movement in his bag. Frowning he stopped and took it off. The bag twitched as it hung in the air. His frown deepened. He didn't have anything alive in it and the only thing that could have crawled in while he was sleeping was a snake. But he would have noticed right away if one had gotten in. Maybe it was some sort of lizard. He slowly lowered the bag to the ground. He unfastened the clasp and looked for a stick.

Locating one he slid it under the flap and quickly flicked it open. Nothing came out. He frowned again, looks like he would have to get rid of it the hard way. He walked up to it and looked down. He didn't see anything, suddenly the bag jerked to the side spilling the contents. The stone rolled out a few feet before stopping. He cursed as he quickly gathered his things, forgetting about the creature he thought was hiding in his pack, but as he reached for the stone it jerked right out of his reach. A shocked look landed on his face. It wasn't an animal it was the stone. Quickly getting up he scooped the rock up before it could jerk away again. He noticed that it was much heavier then when he found it. Curious he tried to figure out how much the weight had changed. It now felt like it was around 3 pounds, maybe four.

This was getting to be too strange for Eragon. Not only was its arrival weird but he had no idea what it was or made of, and now it was getting heavier. He contemplated leaving it in the Spine, but then again maybe he could sell it and not have the buyer notice its odd movements until he was already gone. He would just have to not mention that it was from the Spine. Most people didn't really like it and he knew that some didn't really approve of Eragon hunting in it either.

The stone seemed to have calmed down, at least it wasn't moving anymore, so Eragon started to put it into his bag again. However, as he was just about to place it back in, it jolted out of his hand and bounced onto the ground rolling 6 feet away. He scowled at it, apparently it didn't feel like going anywhere, he would have to hold it instead. He didn't like that option, too many people would notice it right away and would instantly know where he had gotten it. He went and picked up the stone again. Glaring at it, he tucked it under his arm and picked up his bag. He had half a day left, he could figure something out.

As he walked though he heard a very loud noise. Startled he almost dropped his bag, but he did drop the stone. He had felt a vibration in it the exact same time he heard the noise. He glared at the stone, it just did not want to cooperate with him at all. He looked at it as it started to rock back and forth. Then there was that noise again. A crack started to form on the stone, Eragon froze. The noise happened more and more, he started to realize that it was a tapping sound. As cracks kept forming on the stone, he started to edge back just a little. He didn't know what was in it or what it could do; but there was definitely something coming out of that sto-no an egg, the biggest egg he had ever seen.

As the cracks started to spread even more they finally connected all the way around the egg. With one final tap it broke clean in half, and standing right in front of the shocked Eragon was a dragon hatchling.

A/N And cut, thank you people that is a wrap. Well tell me what you think and as I continue with this you will see just what the twist in my story is. I hope you enjoy this story cause I will most definitely enjoy writing it. This is Dragon taking off for now. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, Dragon is back. I had one stressful weekend and boy am I glad it is over. I am afraid that I won't be able to work on my stories as much as I would like too. But I will try to do so ASAP. In case you are wondering it is very vital for me to have Saphira hatch this early and you will see why. For my idea to work She NEEDS to be young. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day despite the slight chill. The road that led to Carvahall was barely used. There was no one except for two figures that walked in the middle of the road. They wore black cloaks that completely covered their bodies, with the hoods pulled up to hide their faces. If you glanced at them they would look like ordinary men, but people were giving them more than a glance. There were bumps in odd places under the cloaks as if there were body parts that shouldn't be there. If you looked in the hood you felt as if you were seeing something alien even if you couldn't see anything.

No one knew these strangers and no one wanted to try and find out. Not everything goes as we would wish, however. As soon as the two strangers had entered Carvahall they were instantly asking anyone and everyone questions.

It did not take long for the whole town to know that they were looking for something, a blue stone. No one had seen it, but few let on that they knew anything. There was something off about them, besides their appearance they had an air that just oozed with danger.

When their efforts bore no fruit, they asked if there was anyone that lived near here. Having found one of the few that actually answered their questions they pestered and even threatened until they got a desirable answer.

There was a house a few miles past the village that held three people. Not even bothering to ask who the occupants were, they quickly departed for the building, unaware of an old man watching them with narrowed eyes. No one seemed to notice him as he stood in the shadows off to the side. These strangers being here could only mean one of two things, for he had also heard the rumors that they were searching for a blue stone. If they were this far out from the empire then, they were either looking all over the place for the object or they knew he was here and figured he might have it.

Not liking either option he quickly turned away and headed for his home, he had some searching of his own to do, if what information he had gathered was to be believed.

* * *

Eragon couldn't believe it, right there in front of him, was a dragon hatchling. The little thing was currently trying to clean itself of the egg membrane. He didn't know if he should try to get near or if he should be backing away. He only heard about dragons from Brom, the town's story-teller and they never mentioned anything about handling dragon eggs. He did know that if a dragon hatched for you, you became a dragon rider; his current situation, however, was just too confusing to process. His decision was made for him, however, when the dragon was done it started looking around its surroundings and instantly fixed its gaze on him. He froze, would it act hostile or not?

The dragon just blinked at him. Then after a few more blinks, opened its mouth and chirped.

Eragon blinked at it and smiled. He doubted that it would act hostile now. He slowly walked towards it, seeing if it would run, but it sat still as he came closer. It was the same blue as the egg had been, he noted as he knelt before it.

As soon as he was kneeling on the ground, the hatchling started to get up and tried to walk toward him, but quickly lost balance when it's overly sized wings went open from the wind. It meeped in alarm as it somersaulted backwards. Eragon quickly reached to help it before it got hurt, but as soon as his right hand made contact with it , unbelievable pain shot up his arm, with a cry he quickly fell flat to the ground and instantly curled up into a ball.

What seemed like a few minutes felt like hours before the pain left him. He shakily got up and looked at the dragon that was now, having gotten its wing folded, crawling towards him. He quickly tried to get up, not wanting to have to touch it again, but he wasn't quick enough as it butted its head against his hand. He braced for the pain... that didn't come. Curious he gently stroked the little one's head, but only received a growl of pleasure. Frowning he looked at the hand that had first touched it, and was shocked to see a silvery oval mark on his palm.

'There was no way anyone wouldn't notice that,' he thought with alarm. Then with that thought in mind, he realized that he didn't even know what to do with the dragon. Garrow would never let him keep it. He realized that he didn't even know what gender it was. He tried to find out, much to the dragon's displeasure, but found nothing. The dragon's meeps of protest grew louder; Eragon gently cradled it, being careful with its wings. It gradually started to calm down as he made soothing noises.

He knew that if he kept this dragon that not only would it put him and his family in danger, but the whole town. But as he looked at the little creature in his arms, he found that he couldn't bare to get rid of it. With an idea forming he quickly got his bag and started heading for home. Only to hear the dragon start protesting again. He looked at it and started to wonder what was wrong when he heard a noise.

Looking at his dragon, he couldn't help but laugh. Of course he needed to feed it. But his laughter died down, as he realized how would he get food for it. His was almost all gone, he realized that he would have to start hunting after all, maybe if he was lucky he would be able to find something for his family as well.

He looked at the hatchling and said "Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat." And with that he started to look for signs of animals.

A weird place for me to leave off, but I just have this urge to stop, can't explain it. Anyway I hope you like this so far. It's not moving as fast as I would like, but it's getting there. Spring Break is coming, but that does not mean I will be able to work on my stories, I have a lot of notes I need to catch up on and start typing. Ah the frustrations of procrastinating. Please read and review, this is Dragon taking off for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Well sadly, spring break is over. I had homework that I forgot about so I did it on Saturday, which is actually an interesting event unto itself. I had to work on that day, but it snowed and guess what, I go off the road even though I was going 55 miles with not much ice, ok so there was a lot of ice, and I call home and my boss to let her know I will be late since I went off the road. She calls me back and says that I don't have to go to work today, even though I need the hours. Oh well, I got my homework done though. Anyway other than that I had a great spring break. I am really into this story, but I've been trying to write my other story, no such luck. I'm happy to note that people are reviewing and that some are putting this story onto their favorites, ^^. I will try not to disappoint.

Disclaimer: yes yes, I do not own Eragon in anyway, though I do own the idea.

Chapter 3

Eragon couldn't believe his luck, there was a small herd of deer barely a mile away from where his dragon had hatched. He was currently perched a few yards, down wind of them. He had been worried before that his dragon, who was watching eagerly from his shoulders, would be to noisy. It seemed to realize that he needed quiet though, since as soon as he saw the deer, it hadn't made a peep since.

He slowly drew out an arrow and knocked it to his bow. He searched for one that wasn't with young and quickly one a few feet away from the rest of the herd. He took aim, and with a silent plea that no more eggs would drop from the sky, let loose his arrow... and hit it. He quickly put away his bow, as the herd fled, and made his way to the now empty clearing. He slowly approached the deer, his dragonette tense on his shoulders. If it was still alive, then it would react badly to seeing him. It appeared big enough, it would supply his family well, until the traders came.

Seeing no signs of the deer being active, they always had one good kick left in them if one wasn't careful, he knelt by it and started to skin it. The little one on his shoulder, realizing that meat was available, started to voice its hunger. Eragon smiled at it and quickly started to strip small pieces from the deer's leg and proceeded to give them to the young dragon until it was full. He was amazed at how much it ate, two legs was stripped to the bone by the time it stopped eating and curled around his neck and shoulders to digest.

Eragon quickly finished skinning the deer and started to prepare it for travel. Once he was done he quickly gathered his pack that he had placed on the ground at the sight of the herd and with one last look at his dragon's resting form, proceeded on his way home. As he traveled, he realized that he would have to let Garrow know about his knew friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to it, but if anyone saw it, then he wanted his family to know that they could be in danger, he knew that Garrow would be able to come up with something that would help protect the hatchling, but he just had to come up with a means of introducing it to him, without him reacting in a negative way, well at least to where he wouldn't try to kill it on sight at least. He started thinking up ideas.

-----------------

The two strangers finally arrived to the house that was mentioned to them. There should be three people that lived here, it would be better to talk to them one at a time, so as to prevent them from avoiding the questions like everyone else had. They glided toward the entrance of the door.

-----------------

Garrow was beginning to worry, Eragon should have been back by now. He had only brought a week's worth of supplies into the Spine, he was due back yesterday. He heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer, ready to tell Eragon off for, ahem, taking so long and, ahem, worrying his cousin so much. His face expressed shock as he opened the door to, not Eragon but, two strangers.

"May I help you?" He asked, not many would travel out to his house.

"We are looking for ssssomething and have had, an... unsuccessful time with the other villagerss." They answered, their words seeming to slur and their voices hissed slightly.

Garrow did not like these two men the instant he heard their voices. Their hidden faces made him uneasy, as he tried to look under their hoods, he stated, "I'm sure they told you as much as they knew, what are you looking for by chance?"

"Nothing of importance, just a gem of our master's, a blue rock, very hard and very beautiful."

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid I have not seen such a thing."

"What about the other two occupants of thisss... place?" They asked.

"They would have told me if they had seen such a thing." Garrow said quickly, not wanting any interest directed towards Roran and Eragon.

"We will hear it from their own mouthss." The strangers said with finality. Garrow didn't like this at all, Roran was in his room, so that would be taken care of quickly but, Eragon was who knew where. These men could be here the whole day if not longer before he got back.

"I will quickly get Roran." Garrow said, wanting a bit of time to think, if only the strangers weren't told there were three occupants, then he could just say that it was Him and his son. But alas, whatever trait-, no not a traitor, it would be hard for anyone to stand up to these two, Garrow was amazed that so many had done so. He got the feeling that something bad would happen if he had not been willing to cooperate with them. As he went to get Roran, he quickly hoped that Eragon would get back, and soon.

A/N I am so happy how this is turning out. I'm not really liking how "Seeking You Out" is going, I may redo that. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think. This is Dragon taking off for now. But don't worry I will land again soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back, I'm really loving this story. My impatience for the fourth book is really pushing me to want to write. So hopefully the book doesn't come out anytime soon, or else I will be reading that and won't have anytime for my stories. Weird wish. Anyway, I've noticed that I'm not getting many reviews for this story, please review, I need to know if my writing skills are getting better or not. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, but I will soon own a copy of that fourth book, Mwahahaha.

Chapter 4

Eragon was still having trouble thinking up an idea, and he was only a mile away from home. If he didn't think of anything, he would have to hide his dragon nearby, until the right moment came up, he was kind of hoping it never would come up, but Garrow would be disappointed in him if he heard such a thought, so he quickly squashed it.

He kept walking and was just a third of a mile away, when suddenly the hatchling hissed awake and jumped away from his shoulders, gliding to the branches of a nearby tree. Eragon, surprised from its behavior, walked over to it, a bit cautiously.

"Whats wrong?" He asked it, he really needed to get a name for it, but until he found out its gender he was at a bit of a lose for one. Its blue eyes just watched him, he suddenly felt something brush against his mind. He backed up a bit in shock. When it happened again, he was beginning to get nervous. He looked into the dragon's eyes. 'Was it doing this?' He thought.

When he felt the sensation again, he hesitantly let it in. As soon as he did, he was bombarded with the feeling of danger and fear, but also a wave of anger and hate. Eragon fell to his knees from the weight of so many feelings all at once.

The dragon sensed it was too much for him and quickly disconnected the feelings, satisfied that it got the point across. Eragon shakily got up, still a bit dazed from his experience. But he did get one thing from the connection, there was danger near his home and he had to warn Garrow and Roran. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew this, he just knew. He looked to his dragon, realizing that it had told him, in a round about way, that it wanted to leave the area behind. He couldn't however, his family. Hoping that it would understand his need. he tried to reach out to it like it had done before, he felt the other reach for the connection as well

_I need to warn my family, they could already be in danger, I can't just run away without warning them. _Eragon was not entirely sure if the Dragon was understanding, for all he received as an answer were more feelings of danger and the need for safety. After more mental arguing, the young dragon finally just jumped up and started to glide from tree to tree, away from the house, hoping that Eragon would follow. Eragon didn't want her, he had realized it was a female during his communication with her, to get into trouble, he was unsure if she could take care of herself, since he was always watching her during their stay in the Spine. He also needed to warn his family. He was torn and couldn't decide, he looked at the house and then at his dragon's retreating form. With one more look at the house, he turned to look at his dragon, who was now 20 feet away, flying now instead of gliding, he got the feeling that if he lost her he would never be the same, hoping that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake, he quickly took off after his dragon.

* * *

Roran had come out and had answered the few questions from the two strangers after Garrow had explained what was going on. He was now sitting by his father in front of the two visitors. They were all waiting for Eragon to return who, according to Garrow, should be back by today. He was beginning to worry as much as Garrow. He didn't like these men, he was silently pleading for Eragon to hurry home. Roran was pulled from his thoughts as one of them started to talk.

"Tell usss, how long hass thiss other been gone for?" They asked in a tone that expected an answer. Garrow hesitated for a moment and then reluctently answered. "About a week." The two men looked at each other.

"Then how are you certain that he would not have the object that we sseek?" The other asked.

"I am quite certain that he doesn't." The men just turned to each other and started speaking in an odd language, full of hissing and clicks. It made the hairs on Roran's and Garrow's necks rise. There was no way a normal human could make such noises. These weren't men, and they wanted them gone.

"For one so young, why would he go into the spine?" They asked after a few minutes of discussing in their tongue.

"We need the meat for the winter that is soon coming, he is better at the bow then I." Garrow answered, he had yet to let them know Eragon's name, and was glad he hadn't after realizing that they weren't even human. "If you are done with your questions, I'm sure that my nephew doesn't have this stone that you seek." Garrow wanted them gone, now. "Perhaps, it would be more beneficial for you to go to the next town and ask them, if he returns and does have the object, I will send word to you."

"We have already ssstated that we will sstay until we have quesstioned all of you. Unless, there iss a reasson that you do not want uss to sssee... what isss hiss name?" They asked, a sense of challenge in their voices, they had noticed for quite some time that they had not received his name yet, for what ever reason there was.

Garrow sensed the danger of not answering and just told them. It was only a name after all, not much harm in letting them know, to not tell them, would only increase their interest. "His name is Eragon."

The creatures seemed to still at this. "Just how old is thisss Eragon?"

"He has already turned 15, why do you ask." Garrow didn't like this, their interest was growing.

"Our master has also been searching for children of around 15 or 16, thisss one iss a bit too old for usss to take him, but thisss Eragon will be young enough, he will come with uss when he returns."

"I'm afraid that, as his guardian, I can't allow that to happen. He is needed at home." Garrow said, he knew that if Eragon went with these creatures, he would never see him again. He couldn't let that happen, Eragon wasn't his real son, but Garrow felt as if he was.

"We have been give orderss from our master, thiss isss the ssecond town we have visited. Our masster will not be pleassed if he believesss we are lacking in our duty. If you continue to ressissst, the consequenses will be mossst... unpleasant." They stated. Roran could just feel the smiles on their faces.

"Who is this master of yours, who thinks he can just take things from us?" Garrow demanded, not appreciating the threat. They may not be human, but they could surely die just like he could, he would not hand over a family member lying down like some cowardly pup. "Eragon will not be leaving and that is that."

The two creatures stood up, hissing. "You do not have the right to sspeak about our masster in ssuch a way. We now have full reassson to susspect that this youngling does indeed have the object. Maybe you ssent him away into hiding?"

Garrow stood up as well, quickly joined by Roran. "Why would I send him into hiding just so we could keep some blue rock."

"We are not entitled to ansswer that quessstion. But know thiss, it is not just a rock. It is of great importance to our massster, who you sshall never again defy." They drew their swords. Garrow's eyes narrowed and drew his as well, "Roran get out of here, go warn the villagers." Roran knew he wouldn't be much help to his father, Garrow was holding the only sword they owned, he started to edge around his father and with an eye still on the two creatures went to the door.

"That is ssomething we can not allow." With inhuman speed, one of them quickly dashed toward Roran and leveled his sword for Roran's neck. Roran ducked reflexively, but not in time. The hilt of the sword hit him in the head with such force that he was sent flying into the very door he had been trying to get to. The door broke under the pressure leaving Roran in a pile of splinters, he didn't get back up.

Garrow charged at the beasts, angered at their attempt to kill Roran. But with the same speed the other swiftly blocked his attack and only after a minute beat and killed Garrow. The second one was currently checking Roran, he nudged him with his foot, a groan came out from between Roran's lips. They both hissed and clicked at each other, Roran wasn't so old that they couldn't bring him along, he would also be of help to lure his cousin out of the spine. One picked him up and slung him unceremoniously over his shoulder; While the other started to light up a part of the house. What better way to let the boy know that something had happened then a pillar of smoke where his house use to be.

The creatures left the burning house that still held Garrow's corpse with in, but not before they set the barn on fire as well. They quickly started off down the road back to the village, they would need to make a detour around the town, but would need to stay nearby in order to catch their target. It was only a matter of time for him to realize what had accord.

I am so very pleased with myself right now, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I just couldn't stop typing. I had planned on Roran to die too, but then that just slipped in there, well I need there to be a big impact on Eragon and you will see why soon. But what will happen to Roran, your guess is as good as mine, I never liked the Razak, but they always seem to be unpredictable to me, so I've been trying to put that in, so whatever they do with Roran is something that will just happen. Please talk to my little friend review down there and tell him what you think of my story so far. This is Dragon taking off for now.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. I am very happy that some people liked my last chapter, and thanks to those of you who reviewed. My confidence in my writing skills decreased with my first story. I am also happy because the real story I'm working on is progressing nicely. So I hope you like this next chapter.

Review Answers:

Restrained. Freedom: I will try to put Thorn in. I've planned to put him in, but I had also planned on killing Roran in the previous chapter, so we will see how things work out. (yes there isn't a space in your name, but for some reason your name would disappear as soon as I saved, really frustrating.)

Guardian117: And thank you for reviewing as well.

Disclaimer: yes yes, I do not own Eragon.

Chapter 5

The little dragon was determined. There was no way her other half would be put into danger. That smell from before was too familiar, her undeveloped mind couldn't quite pinpoint it, but she did know that it was a danger she was not ready for, and neither was her Eragon. Her wings were soon strong enough to lift her up so that she no longer had to glide. She knew that Eragon was behind her. She just needed to lure him away from the danger, he mentioned a nest mate, she was sure, but his nest mate had a guardian-parent so he would be all right.

After a bit of traveling she stopped to rest her small body. She sensed Eragon coming up behind her, trying to catch his breath; he had to run to reach her. She felt that they were far enough away so she flew back to Eragon's shoulders and snuggled up to him. She knew he wasn't pleased with her running off, but her goal was reached. She was content, until she suddenly felt distress pouring off of her companion. With a cry Eragon quickly turned back the way they came and ran with all his might, despite the fact that he was tired. The hatchling still clutching Eragon's shoulders, looked towards the direction they were going back to and saw a black pillar of smoke. She wasn't happy with Eragon going back and knew she couldn't stop him this time, so the best place for her to stay was right where she was, and she didn't like the looks of that pillar. She started to connect with Eragon, to let him know that she didn't like this. When she tried she was met with a wall of grief and despair. Confused she quickly disconnected and started chirping with displeasure at her Eragon's misery, but she was ignored.

--------------

Eragon rushed with all his might, barely aware of his dragon's attempts with talking to him. He was only focused on one thing, that pillar of smoke. He could feel it, in his heart, that he had made a mistake that could never be fixed. As he ran he started to smell the smoke and he finally ran out of the Spine into the clearing where his home was, or where it should have been. He stared at the inferno that was once the house he had lived in all his life. With all his might he tore his eyes away and started to look for Garrow and Roran. He shouted for 5 minutes. In his grief, he had missed the tracks left behind by the two creatures. Nothing but the crackling of wood answered him, his gaze turned unwillingly back to the fire, were they in there? Already dead? His fission blurred as tears started to fall down his face. He fell to his knees with grief and wept, he had lost them, when he could have helped them, he turned his back and ran.

--------------

The dragon started licking at the salty water that was running from Eragon's eyes in curiosity and worry. What did such a thing mean? She once more tried to connect with Eragon, but was bombarded with feelings of self-hate and misery, the words: _my fault, didn't help them, gone, my fault_, kept running around in her mind. She disconnected with a cry and started trying to get Eragon out of his mind. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that the smell of danger was still there and that she couldn't help her Eragon. He needed to get away. They needed to get away, but as she tried once more to gain access to his mind, she felt with sudden dismay that she was losing him to his grief. She needed to do something or else she would lose him forever, she could feel it. She felt an unbelievable energy start to well up inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but she did know it would help her Eragon. She fluttered up off of Eragon and leveled herself in front of his glazed eyes. With one last plea sent towards Eragon she touched him on the center of his forehead with her snout and unleashed the energy.

Their forms instantly glowed with a blue light, as the light became brighter it was soon impossible for anyone to see them. The little dragon could feel... FEEL herself going into Eragon, literally. As she went inside of him she started to feel cramped, as if she were back in her egg, she pressed up against the barrier holding her in, gently at first but then with a huge force, the need for movement growing. Her wings went through first as well as her tail. Her limbs didn't but the barrier seemed to stretch to accommodate them. She stretched up her head and instantly felt Eragon's mind meld with hers. She felt his pain and instantly started to block it from him. Her other half instantly calmed but was confused, he didn't understand what was happening. She didn't either for that matter, but she pushed him with her conscience into a corner of his mind and he went into a peaceful slumber, his pain soon forgotten about, until he could handle it. Satisfied with this the little one turned her awareness outwards and soon discovered what had happened to them.

She felt odd, her hind legs were much longer than her front legs. She also felt bigger, she glanced down and saw Eragon's hands, but there was something off about them, in confusion she reached to feel one and saw his right hand touch his left. She saw him touch himself, but she could still feel his hand, it was as if her scales had become his skin, only much smaller and they had a pale blueish tint to them, instead of the darker hue of her own scales. She slowly realized what had happened, her mind couldn't quite wrap around it, but she had some how combined them together, she grew excited, she was able to protect them now. She continued her examination of their new body. The nails had been replaced with claws. She tried to stand but, since she was not use to just two legs, quickly fell back down. She tried to gain her balance back with her wings, but failed. She quickly jerked her head around but relaxed as she saw that she still had wings and a tail. Both a darker hue than her new skin. She started to feel her face, she still had fangs that was good, but she now had ears like a human, only they didn't feel like Eragon's ears, they were pointed. She once more tried to get up, this time she was successful, but as she took a step, the coverings on Eragon's feet felt too tight and started to hurt. She knelt back down and proceeded to remove them. Not entirely sure how to, she sliced them with her claws and took the much looser things off of her feet. She now saw why they were too tight. They had not been made for her new feet which also had the toenails replaced with her hind talons.

Mewling with excitement she got back up and started getting use to her new body, she tried walking some more and looked back at the house, it was still burning. She knew that Eragon wouldn't remember what had happened, not until he was ready, so until he woke back up, she would need to relocate somewhere else. She turned her eyes towards the Spine and proceeded to walk. The burning of the wood was too strong for her sensitive nose, she never noticed the pair of eyes following her, full of shock, as their owner hid in the shadows 20 feet away.

MY FIRST CLIFF HANGER THAT I WROTE DOWN ON PURPOSE! I 'm so excited, this was my idea and I've finally gotten it written down. I hope you like it, it's a new twist that I haven't seen anyone write yet, so I figured why not? Please read and review. I will try and write my next chapter A.S.A.P. but I can't make any promises. I'm not entirely sure where to continue right now. We will see. This is Dragon taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, Dragon has landed. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block, so in order to get rid of it I went and did some slight updating to my previous chapters. I'm happy to see that there was at least one review for my previous chapter, thank you Supreme Tempest. I'm curious to know what you guys think of my idea. I'm trying to come up with unique ideas. It's fun and a challenge, apart from the actual writing of said idea. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: we all know I do not own Eragon, so sad T.T

Chapter 6

Brom had gotten some things together and, after hearing where the Razak were heading, had gone there himself.

When he had arrived the Razak were already inside the house. He did not want to let them know he was there so he had used magic to listen in on the conversation, he was sad that he had not been able to help Garrow as he continued to listen, he was not physically strong enough to take on both of them, and his magic would only work for so long, so he had waited until they had left. He watched them leave with Roran slung over their shoulders, _so they had decided to take him with them after all_, his eyes widened as they lite the house and the barn on fire. The only reason he could think why they would do that is to get Eragon's attention; surely they didn't truly think that Eragon had the egg. He knew that Garrow was not a liar, and he distinctly told them that Eragon didn't have it. Eragon couldn't possibly know what it was and he would have no reason to hide it from his guardian, so why would they think otherwise? One reason did come up as to why Eragon would have hidden the egg from Garrow, but that wasn't very likely. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps heading towards his direction, fast.

Out of the trees came Eragon. _Speak of the devil and he shall come,_ Brom thought in amusement, but his amusement was short lived for there on Eragon's shoulders was a dragonette. He was shocked to say the least. He didn't know how Eragon would react to seeing his house burning and then seeing Brom so near, so he remained hidden from sight. As he watched Eragon search in vain for his family, he nearly came out of hiding when Eragon broke down. As soon as he took a step forward, the dragon around Eragon's shoulders jumped off its perch and flew in front of its other half, Brom stilled. As the little thing touched Eragon's forehead a blue light started to surround them. It brightened so much that Brom had to look away, but as soon as he did the light vanished, leaving behind a very strange sight indeed. In front of Brom only 20 feet away, stood what looked to be a mixture of Eragon and his dragon. Eragon still looked the same only he was more slender, with blue wings and a tail to match. As he stood up Brom saw him start to search his face and examine himself. He was surprised at how well Eragon was taking it from the smile on his face, which revealed fangs.

As Eragon started to examine his body more, Brom did as well. His skin was blue, but a lighter shade than his wings, his ears were like an elf's, which bled into a darker hue near the tips. When Eragon turned his head to look at his wings, Brom saw a flash of something on his forehead where the Dragon had touched him. There was some sort of mark. He couldn't see what it was exactly but it was a bluish-silver from the looks of it.

The Eragon-dragonling then stood up after taking off his boots and chirped, actually chirped, before entering the forest.

Brom was too surprised to stop him. He couldn't believe it. Eragon had somehow become a dragon hybrid. If the King ever found out about this, he would stop at nothing to own such a rare prize. Thoughts of the twisted Rider drew Brom out of his thoughts, he glanced at the house and whispered a spell to extinguish the flames. As the fire slowly died he thought about his options. First there was Eragon, and for that Brom was at a loss. Second there was Roran, there he could do something, he wasn't entirely sure what the twisted Rider wanted with young men and women, but he was suspicious of the fact that Galbatorix was trying to hatch his other two eggs. Roran could also be used against Eragon. He needed to try and prevent this, but first things first he would need to actually find Roran. He searched the area for tracks, after locating them, he quickly started off in the direction it took him. When he located Roran he would need to set up some sort of trap so that he could get rid of the Razak or at least be able to sneak in and filch Roran out from under their noses.

Before he left the clearing he glanced at the skeleton that use to be a house. Knowing that Garrow was still in there, most likely ash by now, he whispered a prayer to the Gods. Then turned back around and started to look for Roran.

Yay, Brom to the rescue. Ok, in all honesty I thought this chapter would be from Eragon's point of view, but no matter how much I tried it didn't seem right, so I stuck to Brom. Yes you already know about what Eragon looked like, except for a few slight details I needed to put in. But it also seemed right to have an outside point of view watch Eragon. In case you couldn't tell Brom doesn't know that it was the dragon in charge of the body and not Eragon. I will let you know what exactly is going on in Eragon's mind, just not yet, patience. And yes, Saphira hasn't been named either, that is tougher than I thought it would be, to get her named. To those who have been liking my story, thank you. I would still like to get some reviews though. I will try to update faster, though in all honesty it was the whole redoing of the chapter that took me so long, stupid writer's block. Anyway please R&R. This is Dragon now taking off.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sigh) Finals are starting and I need to get a different job; only working two days a week on minimum wage, SUCK! Anyway, I was reading some of the reviews I had and I will be answering them directly instead of on my chapters. I've been doing homework and what not so don't expect me to update very often. Thanks again to those of you who have been reviewing, I don't expect a lot, but I can still hope can't I?

The usual Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon in anyway except for a legal copy of the books.

Chapter 7

Floating in nothing. One would think this was relaxing but for Eragon, this was just frustrating and a little frightening. He couldn't recall how he had gotten here, all he remembered was running back home with his dragon. After that... nothing. Why was he in such a rush to get back home anyway? Whenever he tried to reach for the memory it just slipped away, as if someone was pulling it from him, when he tried again he was instantly hit with a migraine. He soon gave up on trying to remember, easing the pain away by massaging his scalp.

With nothing better to do than just float there, Eragon soon grew bored. He wondered where his dragon was. He felt her nearby but for some reason she wouldn't respond whenever he tried to reach her. He couldn't exactly call her, what would he say 'Hey Dragon?', not likely. He really needed to name her, he kept thinking of names after he found out her gender, but none of them seemed right, she was way to fierce to be called anything that was a usual name for a human girl, and he didn't know any names that were used for the dragons. He decided on a nickname until he could get a real name for her. Her bright scales flashed in his mind as he started to think. They reminded him of gemstones. She was definitely forming to be the gem of his life, his precious friend. The more he thought of it the more he liked it, it wouldn't stay as her real name, but at least he could call her something other than dragon now. So with one more try he called out her nickname.

_Sapphire? _There was no response so he tried again with a bit more force. _Sapphire, please answer me._

Eragon knew she couldn't be dead, he heard enough of the stories from Brom that the Rider would go insane if his dragon died, he didn't feel insane, at least he hoped he didn't as he looked around in the darkness. He reassured himself that he would have felt something happen so that couldn't be it. Could they have been found out by Galbatorix and were currently being taken to him right now? He tried once more to remember what could have happened before this, but it was the same as before, nothing. He didn't rule out the option of capture, he hoped, however, that it wasn't the right solution. So what could have happened?

He tried to call Sapphire once more, but before he could the scenery around him was changing. The black was soon starting to lighten into blurry shapes. As it cleared he saw trees around him, he tried to turn his head only to find he couldn't; he couldn't move anything, but he felt himself moving. He started to hear chirps and hisses as well, he realized with joy that it was Sapphire, he tried to see her, but she wasn't within his line of sight. He felt for her mentally and wondered why he hadn't tried it before instead of just trying to communicate. He was surprised to feel her surrounding him almost completely, she wasn't big enough to do that. He now heard a purr of sorts coming from Sapphire as he touched her mentally.

_Sapphire what's going on? _He still stuck to her nickname hearing no objection to it from her chirps and hissing.

As an answer he felt himself being moved forwards. He stopped in front of a pool of water. He soon realized he was quite thirsty and tried to reach for the water to drink. With shock and relief he saw his hands dive into the clear water; he was back in control. Cupping his hands he soon brought the water to his lips and quickly quenched his thirst. His eyes were closed in appreciation but as he opened them again he froze. His hands weren't right, last time he checked he wasn't blue. He leaned forward to look at his reflection and just stared at what he saw. He could feel Sapphire's satisfaction building as he tried to wrap his mind around the implications of what his reflection meant. His eyes were different, he still had his brown eyes, though they were streaked with blue, the pupil, however was a slit like Sapphire's eyes. His hair was an odd combination between blue, silver, and white. His face was blue just like his hands except for his forehead where a bluish-silver mark was. Almost like the one on his palm, except instead of an oval shape this was in the shape of some sort of flame. He didn't know what it meant, nor did he really care. Cause something else caught his eye in the water, behind his stunned face were wings. He turned his head slowly, afraid that if he took his gaze off of his reflection they would disappear. There on his back riped through his shirt were deep blue wings. He touched them in wonder, and a thought entered his mind that he really wanted answered, would he be able to fly? He grinned eagerly and tried to see if he could move them, they flapped up and down, excited he got up and quickly tripped over his tail... wait tail? Eragon had been so focused on the wings that he hadn't noticed his other new appendage. Eragon looked at it; it swished in the air as if it had a mind of its own. He connected to Sapphire really curious as to why he was like this; how has she done this? He knew it had to of been her, the mark on his forehead was way to similar to the one on his hand, when he first touched Sapphire. But all he got was even more feelings of satisfaction than what she had been emanating before. Her undeveloped mind wasn't yet able to express words, but Eragon didn't know that. He frowned, he may never be able to find out what happened, unless he got his memory back, so he would have to wait, only he hated waiting. Then he remembered why he had gotten up in the first place, could he learn to fly? He started looking for a tree where even if he jumped from it, it wouldn't hurt him when he landed. If he could learn to glide and the wings could take his weight then maybe he could fly. He turned his full attention to his search.

A/N: I know that you all know about the wings and tail and that Eragon is blue by now, I still need to put in his reaction and I don't know about you, but if I had wings come out of no where, of course I'd want to see if I could fly, what an amazing feeling that would be. Also you now know what the mark is and his hair, not really important but I forgot about it so I quickly threw that in. Yes as I mentioned before Saphira is currently blocking his memories of Garrow and Roran, he thinks, being dead. Which is why he isn't in a panic currently, someone wrote a review and I guess I didn't state that quite clearly. I can finally start calling Saphira something other than 'her' or 'dragon'. Yes it isn't her real name, but it will have to do for now, actually I hadn't even planned on a nickname, but I really was sick of referring to her as 'her' only. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review at the end, this is Dragon taking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, yes it has been a while since I've updated either of my stories, but I've been devoting my time this summer into finding another job. Honesty who knew it would take so long; last time was a piece of cake for me. Oh well, on with the story. Hopefully my writers block will go away so I can continue writing my other one by the time my semester starts.

Disclaimer: THE RUMORS AREN'T TRUE! I DO NOT OWN ERAGON!

Chapter 8

Ok, so maybe trying to fly wasn't the brightest idea he had. Sapphire was still too young to be able to fly anyway so how would he be able to now.

Eragon picked himself up and brushed himself off. He didn't hurt himself too badly, and his wings were fine. At least his excitement didn't do any lasting damage.

He looked around him. He had taken himself deeper into the Spine. He wasn't too sure where he was but he knew the general direction of home at least. He wasn't too excited about seeing his family though. He had yet to tell them about Sapphire and now there was no way for him to just hide her until a good time. He started exploring some more of the Spine, he had never been in this far.

He knew he was stalling but he really didn't want to face Garrow's reaction. He would have to hide himself from the others until their union wore off and they finally split... maybe. Sapphire didn't know if it would where off. He frowned. He still didn't know how this had happened and Sapphire wasn't able to tell him anything. She started sending pictures to him in a form of talking, but she just wouldn't say anything about this... situation.

He stopped and looked at the fading sun. His eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. Sapphire was hungry too. He didn't feel hungry but she was throwing images of food at him quite forcefully. He didn't know how he would get food, he didn't have any weapons on him except for a knife and a lot of good that would do. Sure he had claws now but he still had trouble walking without tripping over his new tail. No way he could just sneak up to a deer and slit it's throat.

Sapphire huffed in irritation.

Without a warning Eragon found himself shoved into the back of his mind. He could still see what was happening though and realized that Sapphire had taken matters into her own claws and was now hunting with their body.

He observed in silence though he didn't hold back his feelings of irritation from her. He could almost see her smug look on his face. He huffed and... sat back?... and watched Sapphire trying to learn how she could walk so silently while he had so many issues of his own.

Stupidlineissue

Brom had finally found where the Razok had put Roran. They had just tied and gagged him, leaving him by the fire, figuring no one would find their campsite. They must have set off to find Eragon, cause Brom couldn't see them anywhere. He stayed still for a few more minutes just in case they returned. When nothing happened he edged out of the cover of the woods, but stayed in the shadows. Dusk was soon upon him so he had enough light to see but also enough shadow to hide. Roran hadn't gained conscious yet, he would be very troublesome to move; a path would be left behind that wouldn't be hard to notice. Brom after waiting just a little bit more drew near to his goal and quickly released Roran of his bonds. As he started to remove the gag he stopped... hearing something. He turned around and froze.

A/N

Yep I'm stopping there... why you ask, simple... My brain locked up that's why. Don't worry I'll will try to continue soon. Please please please please please PLEASE review, I need to know what you guys think. I need to get some more experience for my book; which is actually coming along nicely. So just go and talk to my friend REVIEW down there and I won't feel the need to roast someone. This is Dragon taking off.


	9. Chapter 9

Well college has started again. I'm happy to all of you who reviewed. Although I'm not too sure that I understood some of them. You've get a question from me if it was you. I was reading my chapters trying to get some inspiration and uh... I need to edit some of those chapters. So don't be too excited if there is a notice saying I have a new chapter up. It's just me redoing some of the chapters. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I hope Eragon is still in character; with my own twist of course. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Ok I admit it, I was the one who spread the rumors. I don't own Eragon, no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Chapter 9

Eragon grimaced at the thought of eating raw meat, but Sapphire would not have it. She was hungry and she was not about to eat those disgusting green things that she saw Eragon eat all the time. So she knelt down in front of her kill and proceeded to devour the meat. She had to be a bit more careful than she was used too. She was able to eat the bones in her original form, but with Eragon's new body she could only eat just the meat. Although now that she had hands instead of claws, it made the job much easier. The fresh meat and blood dripping off of her chin was so satisfactory.

Eragon thought he was going to be sick, he quickly retreated into the back of his mind. He didn't mind the sight of blood, tasting blood however didn't seem to agree with him at all.

Sapphire shrugged, whatever it took for her to have a peaceful meal. That thought quickly died however, when she heard a roar that, for some reason, made her blood boil. She took off toward the noise, hunger forgotten, holding her wings in close so as not to damage them against the branches she almost flew by.

Eragon was quickly dragged from his shelter at the noise and sudden movement.

He tried to ask Sapphire what that was, but was stopped by a wall of anger. Figuring communication to be a lost cause, Eragon tried to see if he recognized the sound. It didn't help; the roar was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was a strange combination between a roar and a raspy hiss. From the volume he could tell they were getting closer. When it seemed as if they were right on top of it, the roaring stopped.

Sapphire slowed down and slowly stalked forward; her flared nostrils trying to pin point where the maker of the noise was. She had never met these creatures personally, but her ancient blood recognized the smell and the sound. She knew who they were.

Eragon was still at a loss and wished that he could talk to her already. He started to push through her wall of anger, but stopped when it felt like it was burning him; her anger was so hot. He backed away from it and focused on his sight. When he wasn't in control he could go into his mind as if it were room while his body's vision was blocked. Nothing seemed to be coming at them, but Sapphire was still being cautious. Eragon got an idea, if he could see while she was in control could he also hear and smell? He focused and after a bit of trying was able to hear the sounds of the forest. He could smell the pines, the soil, even the water, and... the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled before. Eragon quickly cut off the connection, trying to get the smell out of his nostrils. When he focused back on his sight he stilled.

_What is that? _He asked to no one.

A/N

Yes I feel an evil streak in me. If anyone wants to know I am not a Black Dragon; I am merely a dark gray. Therefore I have black and white, but mostly black; so yes I am most definitely feeling evil. This is Dragon taking off. I hope to land in a pile of reviews or else I might suddenly sneeze on you.


	10. Sorry

Sorry Readers, but for some reason, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on for the past 2 months. It wasn't my password either; I tried that 3 times. I couldn't work on my stories either since they were on my account and not on my computer. I will try to finish them soon; so don't worry. I am not abandoning them.


	11. Chapter 10

Well the good news is there is a new chapter, the bad news is a few people have 3rd degree burns. I hope you aren't one of them. Sorry again my readers about the delay. On with the story.

Disclaimer: this feels like a broken record; I do not own Eragon in any way, shape, or form. Except for the plot, that is all my own.

Chapter 10

Brom cursed. How could he have been so stupid; of course the Razak wouldn't just leave their prisoner unguarded. He stared at a weird combination between a lizard and a bird of some sort; A Lizird, a creation of Galbatorix meant to imitate a dragon. They were used to kill off the rest of the dragons after he lost his own little group of followers. Looks like the Razak are using them now; though from the smell they haven't been taken care of properly. He hoped Eragon wasn't near, a hatchling was no match for one, let alone two of these monstrosities; even if they were naturally blind.

Brom slowly advanced, it hadn't heard him yet, though it did know something was in the area; hence why it called a warning to its rider, he needed to be quick. He was able to reach Roran without much confrontation, but was at a loss at how he would move him. It would be too tiring to use magic and just dragging him would make too much noise. He glanced at the beasts trying to find him, he was lucky he was down wind of them, however they didn't seem to be looking in his general direction.

Brom frowned; they knew he was here so why weren't they searching for him? One suddenly turned and lunged toward a group of trees. A blue blur quickly escaped before it was crushed. Brom was surprised at there being someone else here and grew worried when he saw who it was. Eragon, or maybe the hatchling, was currently glaring at the Lizirds as if he could, and would, take them on right then and their. Brom, not caring anymore about giving away his position, called out to Eragon for help; they needed to get Roran away now, before the Razak came to investigate the Lizird's call. Some of the furry seemed to leave Eragon's eyes as he turned to Brom, but returned with force when he saw who was lying bound at Brom's feet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eragon was confused; why was Roran here, tide up of all things. Did he miss something when he hadn't returned home? His confusion, however, was crushed by Sapphire's fury.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She could smell Eragon on this helpless human. Quickly running through his memories, an ability she came across by accident, she could see he was family. How dare they take her soulmate's nest brother. How dare these abominations challenger her and what was rightfully hers. She turned away from the aged human that was making odd sounds; coming face to face with her kind's enemy. All she could see was red.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Brom stood by helplessly as his cries were ignored. The hybrid had charged the two lizirds. Brom still didn't know if Eragon was in control or not; though he wished he was, that way he could just knock some sense into him. Of all the stupid things to do, Eragon had just done the worse possible option, Brom would not be of any help to him in this fight; however, now that the lizirds were busy Brom had his chance to get Roran out of there.

Never taking his eyes off the battle in front of him, Brom proceeded to take Roran as far away as he was able to. Hoping against hope that Eragon would be all right. His current problem; however, was clutched in his hands. Roran still hadn't woken up, even after all the noise that was being caused. Whatever was wrong with him was serious and needed to be looked at yesterday. Brom increased his speed as his resolve increased as well. He had been good friends with Garrow, he would never be able to face him in the afterlife if he didn't do all he could to protect his family until he stopped breathing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eragon knew that Sapphire was getting tired and wasn't doing well against these bizarre creatures. He continued trying to get past the wall of anger that surrounded her conscious. Whatever part of his mind she was in; it was one good defense. He gave it up for a mental rest.

Turning his attention back to the fight, he had to admit he was impressed; a hatchling against two adult... whatevers, she wasn't doing badly. She wasn't losing, but she wasn't winning either. Only able to watch, he scowled at his helplessness. He had seen Brom drag Roran away from the fight, so he didn't have to worry about his cousin, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do to help his little friend.

As he got angrier a strange feeling started to well up within him. He gradually grew uncomfortable as if he was too full. He grimaced starting to feel actual pain from the feeling, but not knowing what to do. He needed to unleash it, not knowing how, Eragon quickly focused on the fight; trying to distract himself from the pain. He could tell that Sapphire was badly wounded on the left leg and was having trouble dodging, because of it. She was currently focused on the one in front of her; but Eragon could see the other going around behind them from the corner of the eye. He tried to warn her, but couldn't and the feeling was getting worse. He could barely focus, he had to warn Sapphire or else they would be done for if she didn't dodge that sneak attack.

He focused on the feeling trying to draw it out. His was filled with pain now that he concentrated. He _had _to release it, but how.

A word seemed to come to him as if it was whispered into his ear. He focused on that word and looked at the lizird slowly moving behind him. He focused on the feeling as much as he could and shouted out **Brisingr**.

A ball of blue fire shot from the hand that, he hadn't realized, was currently pointing in the lizird's direction.

The creature, taken by surprise, was hit head on, it's feathers quickly catching fire. The cries of pain snapped him out of his state of shock and let him focus on the other lizird who had stopped attacking at the sight of its mate hurting. Sapphire seemed to be in a state of shock too. As soon as Eragon snapped out of it he was in control. He quickly took aim at the other lizird and, focusing on the strange feeling, said **Brisingr **again. The second was just as surprised and quickly tried to put the fire out. Eragon took his chance to get away and went after Brom. As his form disappeared into the brush. Two other larger forms appeared to see the mass of chaos.

The Razak were not happy at all.

A/N:

Phew that was pretty good concidering I haven't been able to look at this for two months. I hope you like; I would like to apologize again for the delay, I still don't understand why it would let me log on. Oh well, this is Dragon taking off again. Please leave a review in my cave or else I will be forced to sneeze on you.


	12. Announcement

Ok guys, yes I haven't been on for a while and yes my stories aren't updated. I have looked at my stories (again) and have decided to redo them both. I won't publish them until they are completely finished. You won't see my writing for a year _at least_. Just to let you know. I've been getting tips from my editors for me real story and I have decided to do this. Eragon might have a completely different plot, but still have the same blending that I did with Eragon and Saphira. So I won't see you guys in a while, but don't worry I will publish the stories. When however, is another matter.


End file.
